Love Letters
by Ranguvar27
Summary: While Stayne is on Patrol, he exchanges letters with Alannah and receives some truly wonderful news.
1. Chapter 1 My Lady Love

Love Letters

Disclaimer-I don't own anything except my OCs.

Stayne sighed, leaning against a tree trunk. He was currently resting from a long ride that he had undergone earlier that day. He raised his gaze to the sky, staring in silent thought at the vast number of stars. He was on his Weekly Patrol, and missing his wife terribly. Although part of his job as Captain of the White Guards included patrolling Underland for days or even weeks at a time, he still felt the pain of being separated from Alannah. He knew deep in his heart that she was well looked after by all of Marmoreal, but he still missed her. He chuckled quietly as a thought occurred to him.

'When I was Captain of the Card Guards, Patrol was a welcome respite from Iracebeth. If I could have, I would have stayed away forever.' In fact, several times he had entertained the notion of simply trying to simply desert, only to return resigned to his fate.

Stayne's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone calling his name. He turned and looked at the Guard, a young man of about twenty.

"Captain, are you feeling alright?" the soldier asked, concern in his voice.

Stayne smiled. "I'm feeling a bit homesick, Corporal. I miss my Lady terribly."

The Corporal looked at him, slightly confused. "But surely by now you would have gotten used to being apart from her."

Stayne sighed. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? But the truth is, I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to being apart from her."

The Corporal nodded in understanding. "Is that why you wrote to her earlier today?" At Stayne's surprised look, he smiled. "The Lieutenant and I noticed you, and figured you couldn't be writing to anyone else. Especially since you seemed to keep changing what you were writing."

Stayne grinned. "Well, I wanted everything to be absolutely perfect, and I think I've managed. Now, Corporal-since you already know about the letter, would you be kind enough to deliver it for me?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper, handing it over to the Corporal, who carefully placed it in his breast pocket. The Corporal saluted.

"I will, Sir."

Alannah sat on the couch, watching as Katarina crawled about on the floor of the cottage. She sighed quietly. How she missed her husband! Tarrant and Alice were visiting, and Alice immediately noticed her best friend's glum mood.

"Alannah, is everything alright? You seem so sad."

Alannah had sighed, turning to Alice. "I don't know. I miss Ilosivic so terribly."

Alice nodded in understanding. "You always miss him, though."

"Yes, but not as badly as this. It's like there's something inside me that's making me physically ache to be apart from him."

Alice's eyes narrowed, then widened in surprise. "Have you ever felt this way before?"

Alannah nodded. "Only once, and that was when I was…" she suddenly gaped in shock at Alice. "Pregnant with Katarina." She finished in a shocked voice. "Oh Alice, you don't think…"

Alice smiled, pulling her friend into a hug. "It's a great possibility."

Alannah's eyes filled with tears. "I want Ilosivic!"

Tarrant, who had been entertaining Katarina, looked up at her in sympathy. "He should be returning from Patrol in a few days, Alannah."

Alannah gulped, and nodded. "I know."

She looked around as a knock came at the door. Alice walked over, and opened it.

"Yes, Corporal?"

"Miss Alice, I was asked to deliver a letter to Lady Stayne." The Corporal said, solemnly.

Alice smiled. "I'll give it to her, Corporal."

He smiled back, and handed her the paper. "No reading it, now, Miss Alice. It's for her Ladyship."

Alice laughed. "I'll try to restrain myself. Thank you, Corporal."

He saluted, and then left.

Alice walked over to the couch, and handed Alannah the paper. "Letter for you, Your Ladyship."

Alannah took it, unfolding it carefully. She gasped, and her eyes filled with tears. Alice, concerned, wrapped her arms around her.

"Alannah, what's the matter?"

Alannah swiped a hand across her eyes, then took a deep breath and began to read the letter.

_**My love, **_

_**I cannot begin to tell you how deeply and profoundly grateful I am that you came into my life all those years ago. You are, without a doubt the most precious gift I could have ever received. **_

_**I was a coward, a knave. I threw my lot in with a selfish, stuck up, bloody annoying brat, and regretted it constantly. **_

_**I knew nothing but gloom and despair while in the clutches of the bloody big head. But then, at a Masquerade Ball, I noticed a beautiful woman in blue. You captivated me with your voice, and from that moment on I was yours.**_

_**When I was sent into Exile, I began to despair. Not because I was chained to Iracebeth, but because I had to seriously consider the notion that I would never see you again. But thank Time that was not to be. **_

_**You saved more than my sanity and my life the day you set me free, my love. You saved my heart and my soul, and in the process managed to snare me more completely than any trap. You make me feel more complete than I ever have in my entire life. **_

_**I know in my heart that a mere letter will never be able to fully convey the sheer magnitude of my love for you, my beauty. But know this, I am yours. Completely, utterly, and totally. **_

_**Love, **_

_**Ilosivic.**_


	2. Chapter 2 My Liege Lord

Love Letters Chapter Two

My Liege Lord

Alannah sat in Mirana's chambers, gaping in joy at her. "Are you sure?"

Mirana laughed gently. "Perfectly."

Alannah gulped, and then began to cry. "I…I wish Ilosivic was back. I want to tell him the news, I want to share this with him, I….I want him!" She finished, in a small voice.

Mirana gave her a gentle hug. "He will return from Patrol in a few days. But in the mean time, why not write to him? I know how happy it made you to receive his letter. It's very likely that he will be overjoyed to get a letter from you."

Alannah nodded. "That is an excellent idea, Majesty. Do you think I should tell him the news?"

Mirana smiled gently. "That is your decision."

Stayne was getting ready to return to Marmoreal. He silently thanked Time that once again his Patrol had revealed nothing unusual happening in the land. 'It looks as though the specter of Iracebeth is behind us forever.' he thought gratefully. He was just cinching the straps on Grey Star's saddle, when he noticed a plume of dust rising along the road, heading towards the camp. Stayne turned to one of his men. "Go and see who that is."

The soldier saluted and walked off. He returned a few moments later. "Sir, a messenger from the Castle has a letter for you. He says it's from Lady Stayne, and she gave him explicit instructions to place it directly in your hands."

Stayne's heart began pounding. "Then let him approach, so that I can get the letter from my Lady."

The messenger came forward, and bowed from atop his horse. "Captain Stayne, your wife asked me to deliver this letter into your hands." He reached into his pocket, and handed Stayne two pieces of folded up paper. "There's quite a lot here, I'd imagine," he said with a slight smile.

Stayne nodded. "There does appear to be a lot here. Thank you, Messenger."

The Messenger nodded and rode off. Stayne unfolded the letter, and silently read it.

_**My Lord,**_

_**I cannot adequately describe the joy and elation I felt when I read your letter. I laugh now that I was reluctant to go to that Masquerade; for as I've told you before, it was there that I first took notice of you. I have never told this to anyone, but had you not been touted about as the Red Queen's personal…favorite (or would you rather I called you her unwilling lackey, darling?) I would have found my way to your bedchamber. Accidently, of course.**_

Stayne snorted with laughter, and then continued to read.

_**As it is, Time decreed that we meet later, after the Battle, and looking back now I see what a blessing it was for me that you came into my life. I had been sorely hurt before, and was scared to open my heart to anyone. **_

_**That was one of my biggest reasons for living isolated from the world. I have given it much thought, and I have finally figured out why you were able to capture my heart as effortlessly as you did. You were the first man, be it suitor or admirer, to look past my surface. You did it quietly, without my even realizing it, and I love you all the more for it. **_

_**I will never forget when I told you about Lord Maxwell raping me. I was so scared that you would view me in a different light after that revelation. One thought was going through my head-'What if he leaves me, declares me to be a loose woman, or worse-a wanton whore?' I know that seems a harsh thing, but in all bluntness that had been the reaction of others when they found out. **_

_**But you held me as I cried, and swore by Time that you would never leave me. I never will be able to fully convey how much that meant to me. **_

_**When I was captured, I never gave up the hope that you would find me. I simply knew that if you had to tear apart all of Underland, you would not have hesitated. My thoughts were only of you, my love, and out of that dark moment came one of the most precious gifts we have ever received-our daughter. **_

_**Katarina is the most wonderful gift that you and I ever received, my Lord. But I have some wonderful news for you. If you are not sitting down, you should. (Or at least make sure that you are standing against something solid.) **_

_**I had been missing you terribly, even more so than I usually do. Alice, Time bless her, noticed, and insisted that I go and see if Mirana had something that would lift my spirits a bit. I did not have the heart to tell her that the only thing that would cure me was being in your arms. But Alice kept insisting. You know how persistent she can be. **_

_**Mirana did not have anything for me, for she had already figured out what I suspect Alice also knew. My hand can hardly stop shaking with joy as I write this, my love and Liege Lord. **_

_**I am with child. You are going to be a father again! Katarina has been informed, and is thrilled at the idea of being a big sister. Now all I need is for you to come home to me, my love. I await your return with more eagerness and joy than I can possibly say. I shall count the hours until you are once more in my arms. **_

_**Alannah. **_


	3. Chapter 3 The Most Wonderful News

Love Letters Chapter 3

The Most Marvelous Gift of All.

Stayne's eye widened as he reread the news in the letter Alannah had sent him. Suddenly, he whooped and ran to Grey Star. He leapt onto the saddle, and turned in a delirious joy to his men. "Break camp quickly! We've got to get back to Marmoreal!" he shouted.

The soldiers saluted, and immediately began to break camp. When they were finally ready, Stayne set off at a gallop that left many of his soldiers in the dust.

One managed to catch up, and looked sideways at him. "Captain, might I enquire as to why you seem to be in such a hurry? You go as if the Bandersnatch itself was chasing you."

Stayne smiled widely, and slowed Grey Star to a trot. "No, it is not anything bad that spurs me on. My wife is pregnant again!"

The soldier grinned. "That is marvelous news, Captain! My congratulations."

"Thank you, Lieutenant", Stayne said.

Tarrant was out in the garden, trying with little success to keep Katarina from going into the bird bath. She had insisted that when her momma said no going in the water, she had only meant the garden pond. Tarrant had tried to explain that water was water, but the young child seemed to possess the uncanny ability to make even the Master Logic Twister flustered with her replies.

"But Uncle Tarrant, it's so hot, and I'll only be up to my ankles!" Katarina said, climbing towards the lip of the bath. Tarrant, with a long suffering sigh, pulled her back.

"Your mother said no, Katarina. Besides, I know you. The minute you touch that water, you will find some way to get not only yourself but me, and with all possibility, the entire garden soaking wet. Not only that, your momma would kill me for letting you get that dress wet. So why don't we just go sit underneath a tree, and I'll tell you some stories?"

Katarina pouted, and Tarrant smiled slightly. "That won't work on me, little one. Now, I'll make you a promise. Come sit under the tree, and I'll ask your momma if maybe tomorrow we can go down to the pond for a picnic. How's that sound?"

He groaned as Katarina grinned impishly at him, then turned and clambered up to the top of the bath. "Katarina! Get. Down."

Katarina looked at Tarrant, and paled slightly. His eyes were slowly darkening to red. She looked over her shoulder at the water, then back at Tarrant. "But, Uncle Tarrant…" she started to plead.

"No buts. Get daown right naow!" Tarrant said, his Scots burr coming through. He was more concerned than angry, however. Katarina frowned deeply, and then her eyes focused on something on the horizon. Her face split into a grin, and she began to wave frantically, jumping up and down. Tarrant, a look of alarm on his face, reached up and pulled her off her perch. He set her down, and smiled.

"Don't want you hurting yourself, little one. Now, what's got you so excited?"

Katarina continued to jump and wave. "Over here! I'm over here, Daddy! I'm over here!"

Tarrant grinned in understanding. "Oh, that's what."

Stayne rode into the garden, and quickly slid off Grey Star's back. Katarina ran towards him. "Daddy!"

Stayne swept her up into his arms, swinging her about. "Hello, little one! Are you being good for Uncle Tarrant?"

Katarina nodded solemnly. "Of course. I'm always good."

Stayne grinned as he heard Tarrant give a strangled cough. He turned to him. "Are you feeling alright?"

Tarrant smiled. "Me? I'm fine. I just had something stuck in my throat, that's all. Katarina was very well behaved. Why, she only tried to climb into the bird bath twice!"

Stayne mock glared at her. "What did your Momma say?"

Katarina frowned. "No going in the water without her."

Stayne smiled. "That's right. Now, how's she doing?"

Tarrant sighed. "She misses you terribly. That's why I'm out here with Katarina. Alannah and Alice are keeping vigil until you return. Which, incidentally, wasn't supposed to be for another two days."

Stayne grinned. "I got the letter, and couldn't stay away any longer. Where is she?"

"In your cottage, with Alice. If you like, I could go ahead and tell her that you are here."

Stayne shook his head. "No, that won't be necessary." He turned to Katarina. "Ready to go see your momma, little one?"

Katarina nodded.

Alice sighed as she watched Alannah mope around the cottage. There was still two days to go until Stayne returned to Marmoreal, and her best friend was pining. 'If only Time would make the clock go faster!' she thought.

"Alannah, would you like to go for a walk in the garden?" she asked.

Alannah shook her head. Alice sighed, walking over to the window. Suddenly, her face split into a huge grin. "Alannah, come and look at this."

"No." came the dull reply.

Alice sighed in slight annoyance. "Please? I promise you won't regret it."

Alannah sighed in exasperation, and then joined Alice at the window. "Well, what was it you wanted to…" her eyes suddenly widened in joy. "ILOSIVIC!!"

Alice laughed. "I told you that you wouldn't regret it!" She smiled at the sight of Tarrant, Stayne and Katarina, who was tugging on Tarrant's hand, pulling him onward.

Alannah ran to the door and wrenched it open so quickly it banged against the wall. She sped towards Stayne, her eyes sparkling.

Stayne grabbed her, sweeping her up into his arms and kissing her deeply. She clung to him, kissing him until her head was spinning. When she finally broke the kiss, her face was flushed.

Katarina giggled. "Momma, why are you all red?"

Alannah blushed. "Umm…I'll tell you when you're older."

She turned her attention back to Stayne. "I didn't expect you back for another two days."

He kissed her. "Well, after that marvelous news in your letter, I couldn't stay away any longer."

Alannah smiled, and then gently placed Stayne's hand on her stomach. He grinned as he felt the familiar bump. "Thank you, my love."

Katarina walked over. "Are you showing Daddy where the baby is?" She looked up at Stayne, and spoke in a serious tone. "Mommy says that the baby is growing in her. Will we be able to see it get bigger?"

Alannah picked her up. "We will, and once the baby is born you are going to be a big sister!"

Katarina looked thoughtful. "Will I still be your little one?"

Alannah kissed her. "Always."

Katarina grinned. "Okay. I hope the baby comes soon. I want to be a big sister."

_**Author's Note-One more chapter to go. Sorry about the rather abrupt ending of this one. **_


	4. Chapter 4 A New Addition

Love Letters Chapter Four

A New Addition

_**Author's Note-I've never given birth myself, so forgive any errors. **_

Katarina watched in concern as her momma sat on the couch and placed her hand against her swollen stomach, gasping sharply. "Oooh, little one, I'm about ready for your brother or sister to be born-and oooof- so is this wee one," she said, gently caressing her stomach. Katarina came forward, and stared at her momma's stomach, speaking in what she fancied was a stern voice.

"Now you stop making our momma wait. You need to get borned, baby. Right, Momma?"

Alannah laughed quietly, and then gasped in alarm. "I think the baby is going to be born really soon." She looked at Katarina, a serious expression on her face. "Listen to me, Katarina. I'm going to give you a very important task, and I want you to promise me that you will do exactly what I tell you."

Katarina nodded. "I promise, Momma. What do you want me to do?"

Alannah smiled. "Go to the stables and get your Daddy, then go straight to the palace and tell Mirana that I'm..." she gasped sharply as a contraction hit her… "About to give birth."

Katarina's eyes widened in shock. "The baby is about to be borned?"

Alannah gasped sharply. "Yes, now do what I asked. Hurry!"

Katarina nodded, and then ran out of the cottage. Alannah sat back against the couch, and clenched her teeth. 'You'd think I'd be used to this after giving birth once already.'

Stayne was giving Grey Star his daily brushing down when he noticed Katarina pelting towards him. She skid to a halt in front of him, and looked up, excited. "Daddy, the baby is getting ready to be borned!"

Stayne goggled at her, his brain frozen. "Uhhh…" He shook himself, and grinned widely. "That's wonderful! Is your Momma alright?"

Katrina nodded, breathless. "Yes. She told me to fetch you, and then go get Aunt Mirana. So you had better go back home and tell Momma that I fetched you."

Stayne laughed, and then saluted. "Yes Ma'am."

Katarina giggled, and saluted back. Stayne picked her up, and kissed her. "Now, be quick about fetching Mirana." He set her down, and watched as she ran towards the palace, her black hair flying out behind her. He grinned, and then ran as quickly as he could to the cottage.

Katarina ran to the palace, and knocked loudly on the door, running inside as soon as it was opened. The servant who had answered it glared at her. "Here, now! What's a ragamuffin child like you doing in here?"

Katarina glared right back. "I'm not a ragamuffin! I came to get Aunt Mirana! Could you tell me where she is, please?"

The servant gaped at her. "What business does a dirty imp like you have with Her Majesty?"

Katarina stamped her foot in a temper. "That's none of your business! Tell me where she is!"

The servant shook his head, and then grasped her elbow. "No, you probably came in here to steal something. Out you go."

Katarina struggled. "I DID NOT!!"

"What is going on here?"

The servant turned and smiled indulgently at the person who had just entered. "Nothing for you to concern yourself with, Lady Alice. This little brat came in here with a story about wanting to see Her Majesty, and it's clear she's nothing but a thief and a liar."

Katarina wailed. "I AM NOT!!"

Alice glared at him. "Bruce, let her go right this moment. This thief and liar, as you so wrongly call her, happens to be the daughter of Captain Stayne. If she needs to see Mirana, then she is allowed."

Bruce paled, and then released Katarina, who glared at him before running over to Alice, who picked her up. "Now, what did you need to see Mirana about, little one?"

"The baby is about to be borned, Aunt Alice!" Katarina said in excitement. Alice grinned at her. "Mirana is in the kitchens. Why don't we go and fetch her together?"

She turned her attention to Bruce. "I do believe you owe Katarina an apology. However, time is of the essence, so we'll consider it made." She turned and walked out of the hall.

Alannah was lying on the couch, eyes closed against another contraction. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and smiled softly. "Katarina fetched you quickly, love."

Stayne knelt in front of her. "How did you know it was me?"

Alannah opened one eye, and smiled. "I recognize your footsteps."

Stayne grinned, and then kissed her. "Well, I'm here now. Katarina went to get Mirana. Do you want me to take you to bed?" At Alannah's glare, he smirked. "That wasn't what I meant, my beauty."

Alannah sighed. "I know, and yes-I would like to get in bed. It's probably a lot more comfortable than this couch."

Stayne gently helped her to her feet, and then escorted her into the bedroom, placing her gently on it. He placed every pillow on the bed under her, propping her up. "Comfortable, love?"

Alannah grimaced. "As soon as this child is out of me, I'll be comfortable!"

Stayne, hearing the sound of footsteps, turned. He smiled and turned back to Alannah. "Well, Mirana just arrived with an escort."

Katarina ran into the bedroom, eyes glowing with excitement. "Am I about to be a big sister, Momma?"

Alannah nodded, sweat running down her face. Mirana came forward, and handed her a small vial filled with a green liquid. "Drink that down. It will help lessen the pain."

Alannah took it, and gulped it down. She grimaced. "That's awful!"

Mirana laughed. "You know that not every potion made has a pleasant taste. But it's quite effective. Now, let's see what we can do about getting this baby born."

Stayne started to leave, only to be stopped by Alannah clutching his hand in a death grip. "Ilosivic, if you leave this room you are sleeping on the couch until Katarina is twenty!"

He grinned, and then looked at Mirana. "Majesty, my wife would like me to stay. Do you have any objections?"

Mirana laughed. "None at all."

Stayne smiled, and then climbed into bed. He gently shifted Alannah so that he could support her from behind. She sighed, and leaned into him. Stayne gently gripped her arms. "Ready, love?"

Alannah nodded, and then looked at Mirana, who checked her quickly. "You're all ready, Alannah. When I tell you, I want you to push. Ilosivic, you just keep her calm."

Stayne nodded. "I'll do my best."

Alannah looked at Mirana, a pleading expression in her gaze. "Can…I….push…yet?"

Mirana nodded. "Yes."

Alannah gritted her teeth, and then bore down, gasping in pain. Stayne gently stroked her arms, speaking in a calm tone. "You're doing fine, love. I'm here."

Alannah panted, then screamed and clutched Stayne's hand in a crushing grip as she continued to push. She suddenly stopped, panting. "I…can't…"

Mirana grinned. "Just one more, Alannah. You're nearly there."

Alannah shut her eyes, drawing on her last vestige of strength as she pushed with all her might. The silence of the cottage was pierced by the loud wail of a newborn, and she fell back against Stayne's chest, panting in exertion and happiness. "Is it a boy or girl?"

Mirana gently cleaned off the infant with a cloth. "It's a boy, Alannah, a fine healthy boy."

Alannah smiled, and then reached for him. Mirana came forward and gently placed him in Alannah's arms. She cooed happily at him. "Hello, I'm your Momma. That handsome man up there is your Daddy."

Katarina, who had been hanging back in the door, came forward and gazed in wonder at the tiny bundle in her momma's arms. "Baby brother, Momma?"

Alannah smiled. "That's right, little one. Baby brother."

Katarina grinned, and then gently touched the baby's face. "I'll take really good care of him. I promise."

Stayne smiled at her. "That's a very good promise, little one." He turned his attention to Alannah. "So does he have your eyes?"

Alannah shook her head. "Actually, Ilosivic, he has yours. See?" She raised the baby up a bit so Stayne could see. He smiled in joy as he saw that his son had the same deep black eyes as him. Alannah looked into his eyes, smiling. "He's going to turn a few young maiden's hearts when he grows up."

Mirana smiled. "That he is. Now, the important question. Have you thought of a name?"

Alannah nodded. "Michael." She looked at Stayne. "If that's okay with you, love."

Stayne kissed her, and then smiled down at Michael. "Welcome to the family, Michael."

Katarina climbed up onto the bed, sitting next to her Momma. She spoke to Michael in a solemn voice. "Momma and Daddy are the best momma and daddy in all of Underland, you know. They love each other lots, and they love us lots too. So you are very lucky to be in this family."

Alannah gulped, and then pulled Katarina into an embrace. "We're all very lucky, little one."

Katarina watched as her little brother gazed at their parents, and smiled.

'We're so lucky, little brother.'


End file.
